Lights Hope
by HuginnsMuse
Summary: When Lordaeron fell at the hands of its own prince, the Order fo the Silver Hand felt the blow the most harshly. In the days after, many knights abandoned hope, but some remained faithful - this is the tale of Rozial, one such knight.
1. Chapter 1 The Falling

Disclaimer - I will only state this once, I do not in any way shape or form work for blizzard, wish I did though, but only created a character around there pre-set lore and time lines! Now, please enjoy, and comment. I am still new to turning RP and events into writing and would like any help possible. Thank you.

Chapter One

The Falling

The healing ward of Lordaeron was much like the rest of the city, bright white marble that seemed to glow a gentle golden color due to the afternoon light drifting through glass windows. Inside, the brilliant sapphire banners flowed over the stone, making the whites and gold even brighter against the vibrant color. The woman that moved about the room was elder, peppered hair framed a gentle slightly withered face, with warm earth brown eyes watching every movement in the room. Around her, pupils of all ages and looks sat about open books, reading rapidly, there fingers dancing across the page as there mouths moved just as fast. Every now and then a small flash of light would dance across a students hands from there learning. It was when the woman stopped to watch a young woman that the glow did not stop, but only turned brighter the faster she read.

"Very good Rozial!" the woman's voice was soothing, like honey, sweet and enveloping you almost instantly. The girl looked up as the light slowly faded, her grin went from ear to ear as she stared up with clear blue eyes. Her eyes were that rich blue the sky was right before sunset, something so very innocent and pure sat there.

"Thank you sister! I hope I'm excelling well enough to be of help with everything..." She nodded firmly now as she looked back to her book and the woman's smile faltered remembering why she was teaching so many so quickly. With the war against the scourge and legion raging, the armies needed healers as fast as they could be put out. The eldest in her glass was barley twenty, and already considered a paladin of the order, though he lacked the skills as a healer and was sent to her for training. To soon would those she was training leave for the lines. It made her heart, and eyes heavy to think of such.

"Milady Lilith..." Rozial's voice was soft and warming as she was suddenly in front of the priestess. "What ails you?"

"Just thinking and praying for those who left us last month, and those would will leave us again soon."

Rozial's hand slid into hers giving it a gentle squeeze, and that small smile that could warm anyone's heart. She was so trusting, so faithful so devout, there was not a ray of doubt in the girls soul or mind as she stared up at the sister now.

"Have faith..." She began to say before the large wooden doors burst open to a silver plated guard rushing through, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste. He knelt before them, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Rozial was away in a instant, fetching a pitcher and glass of water and running back to them as the sister knelt by the man.

"Lad, catch your breath then tell us what the rush is for." She placed a hand on the shiny armor that had never seen real battle. His eyes looked up at her, dancing with tears.

"Priestess, we need you and all your students to help mend the incoming troops, the prince is home."

"The prince.." Her words were barely a horse whisper over the sudden quiet.

"Yes, the prince has come home."

The streets were teaming with people rushing about to greet the troops returning home. Flower venders rushed around making leis to place around knights necks, and that of there mounts. Cooks rushed around making anything you could eat by hand to sell to the crowds. You could see young maidens grooming over themselves, hoping to find a handsome veteran to take them on as there wife. One young priestess in training raced down the streets away from the celebration, her smile wide as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, weaving in and out of wagons and people. She slowed as she reached a alleyway and started down it. The alley turned into another, this one darker before she hit something hard and fell back. Her muffled cry was overshadowed by the cheering of people through the city. The little blonde looked up, her lips forming a small 'O' shape at the site of the warriors in the alley way. Her feet pushing her away before standing as they watched her. She bowed at them before two rushed off down the alley behind her and toward the main street.

"I am most sorry, I was not looking where I was.." She began before a woman's voice sliced through the tension like a knife, it was just as sharp and cold.

"You a priest."

"I'm training under milady..." Rozial barely got a word in before the man beside the woman grunted with a swift nod.

"Gather your family and any who will listen priest, and heed our words or die here. Bring what you can carry, and those who will follow to the outer trade quarters in fifteen minutes time."

"Why?" Her voice shook enough to have the woman look at her. Under the deep hood of her cloak you could see eyes that radiated a brilliant blue, as if they captured storms deep in there, and lightning illuminated them. The face was young, but stern, wisps of golden hair fell across her face as her full lips were pursed tight. Rozial's mind raced at why such a woman would be..

"That is not the prince you know, he rides with the scourge and is marching in as we speak. Go, or else you'll become like the rest of his fallen troops!" she snapped. Rozial's entire body tensed like that of a rabbit in front of it's hunter. Her muscles and mind screamed for her to flee as she just stared at the woman. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Go!" The man roared now and she was off. The alley blurred past as her mind raced to catch up. Who were they, why was she listening. Was it the power in both there words. She felt it off the woman instantly, the hazy aura she felt in the church, or around the paladins. But the man, she felt nothing till he opened his mouth and it was suffocating, almost as it a metaphysical hand of power was choking her without realizing it. Rozial slid to a stop realizing she nearly past her own home before bursting in.

"Rozial, hurry the prince..." her mother giggled as she held out a few gowns. "What should I wear!"

"Nothing, we need to hurry!" The girls hands moved frantically, emptying the basket her mother had kerchiefs in, grabbing for food and the like and throwing it in.

"Rozial, what in all the kingdoms has gotten into you!" The woman was bubbly, her dirty blond hair falling in curls around her shoulders and across her plump chest.

"That's not the prince, that's the scourge!" rozial managed to get out as she filled water skeins.

"Your crazy Rozzy." A elder man chuckled walking in, her father was older, his gray here clipped short as his skin was tanned with little crinkle lines at the corner of his eyes and mouth from smiling far to much. He was not a hard worker, but a number pusher, a man of words. He was a merchant who's family had lived very well within the kingdom for a long time. He was very proud of his heritage as well.

"Please, believe me.."

"Roz.." her mother giggled as she picked up the large block of cheese from the basket. "You worry..." The door slammed open again as the entire family jumped looking up to see a armor clad figure there.

"Uncle!" Rozial gasped rushing up to him.

"Get out of the city, you..."

"I was told, they wont listen!" she cried now, tears were flowing down her face as the armor clad man whipped of his helmet and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rozial, you knew."

"I was told, and... and.." she managed between sniffles. She refused to let them down.

"I've got a small group of people outside that will listen and follow you. You're the only one among them that's seen what war can do."

"But I've never left the.."

"You know more then they do Rozial. You need to get them out of the city." He pulled a necklace off and placed it around her neck. The amber and golden sun staring brightly from her white robes. Clinking against that was the insignia and ring of a knight of Lordaeron, her grandfathers. The strawberry blond knight looked down at his niece with a smile.

"But you.."

"Will do as I must. The light will prevail against these foul beasts Rozial. Have faith." He nodded grabbing his helm.

"How..."

"I'll send word soon as we've secured the city and you can come home!" He headed out of the house now as she followed after him shaking, clutching at the necklace as if it was life itself. Rozial looked them over as they clung to what little they could carry. Moments later her parents came out at her back.

"Where are we going?"

"Lower trade quarter." was all she managed to get out before she took off at a jog, the others following.


	2. First Blood

Chapter Two

First Blood

"We can't wait any longer!" A horse voice said through the darkness. The firelight and lamps had not been lit in the trade quarter, or had been extinguished some time ago as two figures crouched in a doorframe completely masked in shadow, except for a slightly glowing set of blue eyes..

"Sereg and Hymdel have already led two large groups out of the city, the longer we wait, the closer they get and if they find out..."

"I trust the girl, I wont leave yet."

"Damn it Vic, we run risk to everything if we don't move!"

"We barley got a hundred people out if that, the girl is smart, give me two minutes." The snarl was just as strong as his own as the glowing eyes turned to look at him.

"Saving them wont.." he began to say before a large mass moved into the trade quarter. You could see the glint of steel in his hand as he looked them over. In the lead was a small blonde as she looked around.

"Why here Rozial how.." a elder woman's voice managed to wheeze out.

"Told you so." The figure hissed as she slid out of the shadows and into the street.

"Follow us, hurry! Mei'thos, bring up the rear."

"Yes Mistress." He nodded as the group started at a jog again. Rozial quickly caught up to the woman.

"How did you..."

"Know, I'll explain it to you later." she said before stopping in front of what appeared to be a large drain. Her hands cupped as she crouched. "Step up, and in, bear right at the fork, don't stop." she snapped loudly now as rozial listened, gripping the edge and nearly sliding off.

"It's wet."

"It's a sewage drain, it will be wet, but it goes up and out, now go!" she snapped as the girls foot found a place in her hands and she was hefted up and in as if she weighed little to nothing. Once inside and on her feet she started to move quickly again, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. She heard the footsteps behind her that signaled she needed to move faster, and she did just that, as fast as her feet could carry her, she followed the smell of fresh air and ran from the distant screams.

"You said you'd tell me." the girls voice was quiet now as she hugged her blanket close around herself. She sat in a old wagon that moved at a brisk pace down through Silvervine. It had been night when they finally surfaced, the screams still echoed the air as the young and old were crammed into the carts and those who could, walked as fast as possible to keep up.

"I lied."

"Why? How do we know your bringing us to safety if you wont.." Rozial's hand instantly flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry that was out of line after what you just..."

"But it was the right question to ask. Never hesitate to ask the right question, one day it could save your life." The woman's voice held a slight chuckle as she responded now. "However were not far enough away from the scourge for my liking yet."

"Will we ever be." Another chuckle came from the forest's edge. The man emerged riding a black warhorse much like the others's mounts. Only something was odd about him, his eyes shown brighter then the woman's, but his skin seemed dark as night in his cloak.

"Sereg, anything?"

"Not following. But ahead, not sure."

"Great.. So hit them as they hit us." another man chuckled as he pushed his cloak aside. His armor was the color of molten gold, and screamed honor as people looked over him now.

"Hymdel.."

"I hate cloaks, besides, we are not being followed." He nodded as he pushed his golden hair back."

"Of course not, and all most view the handsome Hymdel else his ego will not be sated." the woman chuckled as she reined up next to him.

"Come now, are you so scared of your beauty bewitching those here you wont remove your cloak." He smirked as he looked over the carriages. "Besides, were the only swords and that's a hazard." He pointed out as the woman sighed now. Rozial couldn't help but giggle before she got looks shot at her from her parents. Hymdel just winked at her as the troops continued along in silence until the sun had almost risen.

The first of the fires were lit once the sun was visible. Meat and coffee was set in skillets or pots over the fire as many of the women worked rapidly beside the men to start cooking. Rozial helped the best she could, hauling wood to the fire, or asking the elders how they felt before wandering up to where Hymdel and the unnamed woman sat looking over there weaponry.

"Will the scourge not attack in the day?"

"No, they will, but we can see them clearly." Hymdel's voice was gentle now as he looked her over. "So you're the priest."

"I'm not a pri.."

"It is very strong with you, the light I mean. Why is that?" he looked from her to the cloaked figure now.

"I.. I don't know." She muttered before hearing the elder women call out of for breakfast. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'd love it." He flashed a smile that would make any women melt, that perfect toothy smile and sparkling emerald eyes that everyone loved. The young priestess blushed as she rushed off to fetch it.

"That was dirty Hymdel." The woman said gently from under the hood of her cloak.

"Coming from the Mistress, calling one of her guard dirty for using there charm. It breaks my heart to here you speak of me so." He faked a gasp grasping at his heart before letting out a deep laugh and headed toward rozial and the others.

For wagon food, the meet was very juicy, the cheese sharp and melted in your mouth. The elder silver haired man demanded all grain to be burned at a separate fire. Why ruin perfect flour and wheat and corn, most didn't understand, but trusted him. He sat now with the woman, his coat still wrapped tight around himself hiding most of his lower face. Rozial just stared at them before a elder woman shoved two plates in her hands.

"For them." Rozial nodded and set off at a swift walk not wanting the meat and coffee to go cold. They took them without saying so much as a word before she bowed.

"Thank you." Was all she said and turned to leave. Once again, the camp was quiet as people ate, slept, or wept over what they had lost. Rozial herself fell into sleep nestled into the furs and blankets on the wagon.

The roar of battle stirred rozial from her sleep as she peered around the camp, praying it was a dream. Two men lay bleeding from what seemed deep wounds to the chest and throat as others ran around to escape what looked like half wolves that ran partially upright.

"Rozial!" She heard her mother cry out as she rushed toward her, one of the beasts not far behind. It was a woman who jumped between them, a angled one handed sword caught the light, dripping crimson and slick with blood. She wore little armor, the plate barely covering her chest and waist, only one pauldron her right side, as if a dragon were trying to rip free of the molten metal upon it's creation. Her blond hair fell down her back in a tight braid showing off slightly pointed ears. She stood there like some sort of goddess, before the blade came up and cut through the beast. As it did, white light ripped along the blade and burst free of him, sliding over her own body before she moved rapidly again.

"Priestess, heal them else they die!" Hymdel roared toward rozial as his huge broadsword cut through the air and bodies like butter. Rozial slid from the wagon slowly, her legs trembling with each step before she knelt next to the closest man. Her fingers fumbled as she began letting the light fill her hands, bursting across his body, healing his wounds slowly. She gasped a bit, having never seen how it actually worked on human flesh. The man sat up coughing and grabbing for her as if startled.

"Behind.." he managed to say before something hit her enough to knock the wind from her, black dots sliding in and out of her vision.

"Rozial!" hymdel's voice roared now as she looked up, the beast was closing in, licking its lips before something skittered across the dirt, the cold feeling of it pressing against her leg as she nearly pulled away. The short sword was curved unlike any weapon she had ever seen, its grip was warm and to big for her hand as she griped it. She didn't want to kill, the though of it shook her to the core, but it was her life, or its. She was meant to protect, how could a priest do so. All these thoughts raced across her mind before she remembered her uncles smile, he had such faith in her. They all did. She stood slowly now the sword in her right hand as she looked over the beast. It lunged first as she brought the blade up, ripping through it's chest, the blood spraying her dirtied white robes before he fell twitching. Her legs moved away from him slowly as her eyes scanned the area. Another wolfman was ripping at a woman, her screams echoed as heavy as the humidity and heat that lingered around them now. Her pace quickened as she came at the thing from the side, screaming as she raised the sword, he turned to see it hitting him hard across the collar bone. Pulling away hissing as she lunged again, running the creature through as the woman pushed away. Her own hearth and breath heavy in her ears she let go of the sword as the thing fell. The screams stopped as two forms strode toward her.

"Pick up the sword Rozial." The voice was not one she recognized. The man watching her now almost made her gasp. He stood taller then any she had met, with white blue marbled skin, and white glowing eyes. His hair was the color of midnight blue skies. His ears were long and pointed much like the quel'dorei, however sloped back instead of up. He wore plate and many scars, the sign of a warrior.

"I..."

"You made the kill, pick up and clean your sword Rozial." Hymdel said gently now putting a hand on her shoulder. "There is still much to do." She reached forward and pulled the sword away from the body. The blood still bubbled out of the wound as she pulled it free, the sound much like a gelatin sliding free of it's mold. Her stomach heaved then as she rushed the few feet to the tree, before everything she managed to eat came rushing back up. Cold hands slid over her back as she cried and heaved till her body just shook.

"You protected your people very well Rozial. But now, they need a healer." the other man spoke gently. His words were like the wind, caressing and strong. She took strength in this.

"But..."

"You have the strength and gift, come."


End file.
